Iron Woman
by BananaaPumpkin
Summary: Tony Stark has left his sister, Hannah Stark the great burden of his past. Their mum having been blown up in an explosion, she has nowhere to go, and her brother left her with everything he owned. She's stuck in the world by herself, only having Jarvis and the robots to help her become who she was meant to be.


'_I am Iron Man.'_

I click the remote to switch off the screen, taking a deep sigh. I ejected the disk from the player, which had the words marked:

'_Watch this. – T'. _

My brother had left me his gigantic house, but it was more like a palace, for the size of it was indescribable. I looked at my home, the newly refurbished palace that I lived in. No cracks, bullet holes or pieces of shrapnel were anywhere to be seen. The house was pristine. My brother had told me all about what had happened before I came here. How the house had been blown to shreds. How people died. How drones attacked the city. But he had never told me why. But now I know.

_Why didn't he ever tell me? Why did he wait until now? Why did he hide it from me for so long?_ The questions swam in my head, and I knew that they were unanswerable. My brother was gone. He had left with Pepper this morning. He didn't even say goodbye. He just drove away.

"And all he left me was this stupid tape!' I cried, hurling the disk over to the opposite wall. The disk smashed, and fell to pieces on the floor. I started to sob, and fell back onto the sofa, my head in my hands. I rocked back and forth as words rang in my head. _This isn't what I wanted. This isn't how my life was meant to be. Why me of all people? Of all the people who walk on this earth, why am I the one who has to live with this?_ My brother had left me with this burden, and I didn't know how to get rid of it.

I took a deep breath and pushed myself up from the leather sofa, rubbing away the tears from my cheeks. I rubbed my forehead with my hand, feeling dazed. I was only 17. I had my entire life in front of me; college, university, a job, settling down.. everything had vanished. I was lost.

I looked around me at the house, my bags still by the door. I saw a staircase leading downwards, and I decided to venture down to see what was down below. _I may as well familiarise myself with the room ,_I thought, as I made my way to the spiral stairs. _Looks like I'll be here for a while._ I stepped down them, one at a time, for I was scared to fall down them from all of the thoughts and worries that clouded my mind. I stepped off the bottom stair, and found a holographic keypad on the glass wall. I already knew the code; my brother had written it down on a notepad before he left. I pressed in the digits, and watched the hologram turn green before granting me access to the room.

I pushed open the door and looked inside. The room was large, filled with all sorts of machinery and useless junk that had been piled up. There were several screens, all blank, and there were robots, which were lifeless and still. The lights weren't on, and I looked around me for a switch, but I was unsuccessful in finding one.

_How do you turn on the lights in a classy place? _I thought to myself. I racked my brains and remembered seeing a way of turning on lights in various films. I clapped my hands, and to my astonishment, the lights flickered on, illuminating the whole room. I gasped in shock and excitement.

There were several sports cars, all parked up next to each other, each without a scratch. I walked up to each of them, trailing my fingers against the glossy paintwork. _I'll have to take these out for a spin sometime._ Briefcases holding god-knows-what where piled up, next to a desk which held computers of all kinds. I apprehensively walked over to them, scared that I was going to set off an alarm of some sort. I sat down in the chair in front of the computer, and found the power switch. I was too curious not to press it, and my finger lingered for a moment next to the button. _Should I press it? What if it triggers an alarm? What if it blows up?_

I very slowly pressed the button, and quickly pulled it away as it made a small 'beep' in response. It whirred to life and blue suddenly appeared on the screen. Many words began to pop up, too fast for me to read, but then to my astonishment, a holographic laser popped out from the screen and started to scan my face. I didn't move, for I was scared to corrupt the machine, but I was also curious to find out what was happening.

"_Facial scan underway.. scanning.. twenty five percent complete.."_ A robotic voice came out of the computer, startling me. _"..fifty percent complete.. seventy five percent complete.. one hundred percent complete.. facial scan completed._"

The hologram was absorbed back into the screen, and my face was shown on it, on a blue netted hologram. I read the details that the computer was uploading.

Name: Hannah Stark  
Age: 17  
Gender: Female  
Relation to Tony Stark: Sister

_How did it get this information? Where was this coming from?_ I tapped the screen and it drastically changed the content onto a homepage layout. A robotic man's voice was heard from the room.

"_Good afternoon, Miss Stark."_

I gasped, and felt my heart skip a beat. _Was this thing.. talking.. to me?_ I didn't say anything, too scared to move.

"_I can sense that you are feeling rather apprehensive." Said the man, continuing on the conversation. "I'm Jarvis. Your assistant and butler."_

I tried to speak, but there was a lump in my throat. "H-how.. H." I couldn't get the words out.

"_How do I know who you are? I used a holographic face scanner to find out your details and if you have any relations to Mr Stark. Being his sister, you have access to his work. He left it for you specifically."_

_Tony left all of this for me? But this doesn't make any sense! _I thought_. _He hardly ever talked to me. The only recent thing he's done is take me from home to here, and that's only because he had to. Mum was killed in a purposeful bomb explosion, and he came and took me to safety. Other than that, he's never called me, never visited me, or spoken to me_. And now he leaves me all of this? None of this makes any sense._ I put my elbows on the desk and hold my head in my hands.

"_Miss Stark, your brother was very fond of you."_

I look up at the screen, my bottom lip quivering. "W-what?"

"_He always talked about you. Even though he never had any contact with you, it was certain that he cared about you very much. He came to check up on you every week. He made sure that everything was OK."_

"How d-did he.. c-check on m-me?" I said, sobs trying to escape.

"_He used his suits to fly over to you. You may have never seen him, but he was there."_ The screen changed to a video. It was me, walking home from school, and I could see a figure on top of a tall building, watching over me. It zoomed in, and it was my brother, in his suit, making sure I was OK.

"Why didn't he ever s-say anything to me?" I asked Jarvis, wiping the tears away with the back of my hand.

"_Mr Stark was never a very sociable man. You mustn't take it personally. He always used to lock himself up down here, working. He was never good at expressing his feelings."_

I whimpered, realising that my brother never hated me, or disliked me. He really did care about me, I just didn't know it. A little smile crept across my face.

A tissue was nudged into my face, and I looked to my right to see a little robot arm, holding a tissue in its claws. I took it from him gratefully, and it made small 'beeping' noises in response.

"_Miss Stark,"_ Said Jarvis, bringing my attention back to the screen from the little robot. _"If I may, I would like to show you something that Mr Stark made for you before he left."_

"Yes?" I said, wiping my eyes with the tissue. "What is it?"

"_Look over to your right."_ Said Jarvis. There was a darkened area of the room at the back, where it hadn't been lit up. I got up and out of my seat to go and look leaving the desk and the little robot. The lights came on as I walked over it, and I looked up at the most amazing piece of machinery I have ever seen.

A red and gold suit was in a glass cabinet, standing proudly in front of me. Light bounced off of it, _making it gleam and glow, nearly blinding me. The glass case slowly slid open._

"_Mr Stark built this for you before he left. He wanted you to have it, and wanted you to use it. He left it in your care."_ Jarvis explained.

"Why did he build it for me? Why do I need to use it?" I said, looking at the magnificent suit in awe.

"_He built it for your own use. He wanted you to learn how to use it, and to use it in any need. He built it to protect you."_

I felt another wave of tears approaching but I pushed them back. I didn't want to touch it, in case I broke it or scratched it by accident.

"Jarvis, how do I use it?" I said, curiosity and excitement taking over me.

"_To equip the suit, you must stand in the middle of the circular podium."_

I did as Jarvis had said, standing exactly in the middle of the metal circular platform. I looked at the suit before me, and felt my body tingling with excitement.

The platform below me began to sink down, except the small circular piece that I was standing on. I felt a little giddy.

"What happens now?" I shout to Jarvis, over the noise.

"_Focus your mind on the suit,"_ Jarvis said. _"Think about each individual piece, and imagine it flying over to your body. Force it over with your mind, Miss Stark."_

I followed Jarvis' instructions, looking at the suit. I looked at the right leg piece, and focused on it, forcing it over with my mind, and every inch of me was straining to detach it from the suit. Nothing was happening. I tried again, but with no luck.

"Jarvis! It isn't working!" I said, feeling defeated. "I can't do it!"

"_Miss Stark,"_ Jarvis said. _"You have the same genetics as Mr Stark. You can do it. Believe in yourself."_

I got my breath back and turned back to the suit. I took a deep breath before trying once more to force the leg over to mine. I used all of the force in my body to bring it over, but it was no use, I couldn't do it. I started to cry, feeling useless and weak. I slumped down onto the small platform that I was standing on, and heard a small 'clink' as I sat down heavily. I looked at my leg in curiosity, and to my astonishment, I found that the leg from the suit had been attached to mine.

I got up happily and laughed. "Jarvis! I did it!"

"_Well done, Miss Stark!"_ Jarvis said, congratulating me. "_I knew you could do it. Now, let's see if you can get the rest of the pieces."_

I turned back once again to the suit, and focused on the other leg piece. Sure enough, the piece flew over, and clasped itself onto my left leg. I laughed happily, before focusing on the two feet. They shot over to my feet, and fit themselves on, attaching to the leg pieces.

"I'm doing it, Jarvis! I'm doing it!" I laughed, bringing over the thigh and crotch pieces of the suit before bringing over the chest piece. I brought over the upper arm and shoulder pieces and then brought over the lower arm pieces and hands. The hands shot straight onto mine, the circle in the middle of them glowing. I couldn't help but laugh, I felt so elated and overjoyed.

I then brought over the shoulder and neck pieces and realised that the whole suit was no longer in the cabinet, but on me. But I found that there was one piece still missing.

"Jarvis, where is the-" I started, but another little robot wheeled over to the circular platform near the edge. I smiled and outstretched my hand, forcing over the helmet from the grasp of the robot. It flew over to my face with a loud 'clang' and latched onto the suit, adjoining with the neck to make a complete suit.

"_Welcome, Miss Stark, to your suit."_ I heard Jarvis' voice say in the helmet. I could see the room through the visor, all kinds of readings and numbers on the sides of the screen.

"I did it, Jarvis! I did it!" I exclaimed, feeling over the moon. I laughed to myself, a warm feeling running through my body. _This is what I wanted. This was how my life was meant to be._

I put my hands to my sides and felt the power go to my hands to power the thrusters. I felt a big force upwards, and heard a crash as I flew into the ceiling and out of it. I was flying up into the air._ I was flying_. I looked at the city below me, thousands of people walking along the streets, and cars driving along the highways.

I started to laugh, feeling uplifted by this unusual sensation. I finally realised why I was chosen to do this. Who I was meant to be.

_I'm Iron Woman._


End file.
